


For Eternity (2004)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-14
Updated: 2004-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Seto and Jou’s first anniversary, and Jou’s made big plans for the evening.  Unfortunately, Seto forgets about the whole thing, upsetting Jou in the process.  Can he make amends for his behaviour or is this the end for them??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. Like, _ever_. Judge it accordingly. ~_^

“Hey Mokuba, hand me that garlic press, would ya?” Jounouchi called out to the small boy on the other side of the kitchen. The raven-haired boy hopped off his perch on the counter, bringing the tool over to the blond. He watched as Jou deftly crushed the garlic cloves into the hot liquid and stirred vigorously. “Mmm, smells good!” the young Kaiba said. “Where’d you learn to cook, anyway?”

“Thanks. I picked up a few skills here and there. My father doesn’t cook, so it was either learn on my own or starve,” Jou replied, tasting the sauce he was preparing. “Not too shabby if I do say so myself,” the blond said, grinning. “Seto’s gonna love this. Man, I can’t believe we’ve been together for a whole year – hell, considering the way we used to fight, I’m amazed we even got together at all! Thanks again for all your help, kid. I owe you one!”

“No problem! I’m just looking forward to having some of that great food with you and Seto tonight. What are we having, anyway?” the younger boy asked, grinning slyly.

Jou narrowed his eyes slightly. “I’m making Beef Wellington for _two_ ,” he replied, stressing the last word.

“Aw, come on Jou! I don’t eat that much, and you’ll barely know I’m there. And, after dinner we can watch a movie, and play video games, and...”

“No way!” Jou exclaimed, interrupting him. “You know that I’ve been planning this for weeks and –“

He was cut off mid-rant. “Jou, I’m teasing you!” Mokuba said, giggling softly. “Man, no wonder Seto loves teasing you so much. You’re such an easy target!”

“Oh, that’s it!” the blond retorted, grabbing the younger Kaiba brother and putting him into a playful headlock. He gave Mokuba a noogie, then released him, ruffling his hair as he did so. He grinned as the smaller boy fussed to tame his hair back into place, then patted him on the back affectionately. Mokuba smiled back. Over the past year, Jou had become like a quasi-brother to him, and he even talked about him to outsiders as though he were family. “So, what _are_ you planning for tonight then?” Mokuba asked, a small smirk on his face.

“Well, I figure Seto’ll be home around 7:00, so we’re going to have dinner, and I’ve got my awesome present for him, and then I thought we might go upstairs and –“ Jou trailed off when he saw the large grin forming on Mokuba’s face. “And then what happens is not for young ears to hear!” he added firmly. “God, you’re getting more and more sneaky the older you get!”

Mokuba laughed. “Come on, Jou. It’s not like they don’t teach us that stuff in school!” He ducked as an oven mitt came flying at his head.

Jou smiled. “Yeah, well, I don’t want your brother blaming me for corrupting your young mind.”

“Well, my corrupt young mind has a gift for you. It’s not your actual anniversary present though – I want to give that to you guys together. This one is just for you, Jou. To make sure you have a special night, I’m staying over at my friend’s house, so you and Seto’ll have the whole place to yourselves to do...whatever.” The mischievous smirk was once again plastered on the young boy’s face. “Now I believe you owe me two!” Jou stared at him for a moment as a faint blush coloured his cheeks, then he hugged the small one tightly. “You’re the best, kid!”

Mokuba wriggled out of Jou’s death grip and grinned at the taller teen. “I’ll be gone by six, but I’ll be home in the morning, so don’t be doing anything _weird_ when I get back!” Laughing, he ran out of the room as the other oven mitt came flying at his head.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was doing his best to stifle a yawn. It was now 6:30, and he’d been in an investor’s meeting since 4:00 – a meeting his lawyer had assured him was merely a formality and would be over in a half an hour, tops. Seto made a mental note to fire him later. As the speaker, an Australian gentleman by the name of Alistair Lewis, asked to go over the figures again, the young CEO rolled his eyes and glanced down at his watch. All he wanted to do was go home and spend the evening with Mokuba and his puppy. All he had to do was get Lewis to sign the contract, and he could be on his way. With a considerable amount of effort, he turned his attention back to the meeting.

“...And so, Mr. Kaiba,” Lewis drawled, “As you know, we are prepared to offer your corporation a considerable amount of money, say, five hundred million dollars, to fund your latest software development program. We believe your VR technology is the way of the future, and we want in on it. All we are asking for in return is 10% of the gross profits for the first five years, plus 2% per year for the next twenty years.”

Seto nodded. “I’ll have my attorney look over your figures and we can sign on Monday morning.”

“No can do, Mr. Kaiba. I’m leaving tomorrow afternoon for Sydney. This offer is good for tonight only.” Lewis looked down at his watch. “It’s getting late. Let’s finish this up over dinner, just you and me, no lawyers. It’ll be my treat, mate.”

Seto sighed. He had wanted to get home to his family, and he knew that they would both be disappointed he was again working late, but this deal was worth a half a billion dollars, and Seto just couldn’t pass up that kind of opportunity. He knew that Jou and Mokuba would understand. They always did, and they always forgave him. ‘ _Besides,_ ’ he reasoned to himself, ‘ _I’ll make it up to them over the weekend. I’ll take them to that new theme park they’ve been pestering me about for weeks._ ’ Gathering up his things, he nodded to Lewis. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Just past 6:30, Jou nodded to himself in satisfaction. He had set the table earlier in the afternoon with Mokuba’s help, and had put the special anniversary dinner in the oven to finish baking. He figured that by the time he got himself cleaned up, dinner would be just about finished and Seto would be coming in the door. He dashed upstairs to his bedroom to get ready for the evening. Granted, he and Seto shared a room on most occasions, but Seto had insisted on Jou keeping one of the guest bedrooms as his own personal sanctuary. At first, he had dismissed the idea as stupid, but over time, he had grown to enjoy having his own personal space from time to time. He quickly stripped out of his jeans and T-shirt and went into the adjoining bathroom. He turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature, and climbed in, sliding the clear glass doors closed behind him. He let the hot water run over his tired muscles for a few minutes before washing his body and hair with his favourite almond scented soap and shampoo. Jou smiled – he smelled like a giant cookie! ‘ _I hope Seto finds me good enough to eat,_ ’ he thought as he turned off the water and opened the door. He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. He towel-dried his blond locks as best he could, then ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it back into place. He gave up after a minute or so – his hair seemed to have a mind of its own, and it definitely didn’t want to co-operate. He padded into the bedroom and stood in front of his closet. After a brief search, he chose his favourite bottle-green sand washed silk dress shirt and put it on. He pulled on a pair of black silk boxers, then slid a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants up over his slim hips. Jou admired the way the pants made his ass look, and he knew Seto wouldn’t be able to resist him for long dressed like that – just like he had planned. He checked his watch – 6:55. He had just enough time to put the finishing touches on dinner, and put his gift for Seto on the table. As he walked by his dressing table, he paused for a minute to spritz himself with a bit of Swiss Army, then went downstairs and into the kitchen.

He rummaged briefly through one of the cupboards and pulled out a small box. It had bright gold paper and a metallic red bow. He’d secretly stashed his gift in the kitchen knowing full well that Seto didn’t cook so would never find the box. He smirked – the only thing the brunet ever made was his morning coffee. He placed it next to Seto’s plate, then pulled out a book of matches and lit the candles on the table. He liked the way the candlelight looked dancing across the metallic finish of the paper. He went back into the kitchen and pulled everything out of the oven to let the food rest for a few minutes. Finally, he went into the living room, put on a CD of soft instrumental music, then settled into a plush leather armchair to wait. Seven-thirty came and went, and by eight o’clock, Jou was starting to get nervous. ‘ _What the hell is keeping him?_ ’ he thought. Picking up the cordless phone on the end table, and although he hated to bother the young CEO, he dialled Seto’s cell phone number. It was answered on the fifth ring.

“Kaiba,” came the curt voice from the other end. Jou could hear loud music and laughing in the background. “Hey, it’s me,” Jou replied, trying to keep his voice calm and even. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m entertaining a potential investor. It could mean a half a billion dollars for the company if he’d sign the damn contract. He keeps stalling.” Jou heard Seto sigh. “All he wants to do is drink and bore me with stories about his incredibly dull life.” Jou could hear the irritation in his voice.

“Oh. You could have called us. Um, do you think you’ll be home soon?” Jou secretly hoped he didn’t sound too pathetic.

“Look, Jounouchi,” Seto snapped. Jou winced. Seto only called him ‘ _Jounouchi_ ’ when he was pissed off. Usually, it was Katsuya, Jou or Puppy. “If I have to pretend to give a damn about his idiotic anecdotes and keep buying drinks to get this moron to sign my contract, I will. The future of Kaiba Corp depends on it. And if it takes me all night, then so be it. For God’s sake, I’m not some adolescent that needs to check in with his mommy every time he does something. This isn’t the first time I haven’t been home on time, and I can tell you right now that it won’t be the last. Don’t bother waiting up for me, I’ll probably be a while.” There was a click, then dead air. Seto had hung up on him. 

Jou could feel the tears stinging his eyes as the harshness of Seto’s words struck him. Not only had he been incredibly insensitive, but it was obvious he’d forgotten that today was their special day. He slowly sank down into the armchair, numb with disbelief. He kept replaying Seto’s words over and over in his mind, and the more he heard it, the worse he felt. Finally, no longer able to hold back his tears, he sobbed uncontrollably on the armrest. When he finally regained some self-control, he felt terrible. He couldn’t believe how coldly he had been dismissed, as if he were just another annoying inconvenience. It hadn’t even occurred to the brunet that Jou wasn’t checking up on him. He’d just been concerned because Seto had assured him he’d be home by seven, and seldom did he stray from his original plans. Seto had often told him that he loved him, and Jou had always believed it, but after the conversation he’d just had, he wasn’t so sure anymore. His head was spinning and he was having a hard time concentrating. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from Seto Kaiba as he could. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from Seto’s office and hastily scribbled a note, which he left on the kitchen counter. Seto would probably find it in the morning when he went for his morning coffee – if he even cared he was gone. He threw on his   
black three-quarter-length leather jacket and walked purposefully down the driveway, away from his love and the life he had grown to adore. When he hit the sidewalk, he took off in a run. And, he never once looked back at the house, not even when he once again felt hot tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

* * *

At 3:30 in the morning, Seto stumbled into the house half-drunk and bleary eyed. It had been a long night, but he felt it had been worth it. Lewis had signed the contract, and first thing Monday morning, they would be starting full-scale production on their newest VR product. He was excited, but dead tired. All he wanted to do was snuggle up to his puppy and drift off into a deep, blissful sleep. He staggered up the stairs to his bedroom, using the wall as a support from time to time. He opened the door to the darkened room and frowned slightly. He didn’t hear Jou’s characteristic snoring coming from the bed. As quietly as he could, he fumbled his way across the room to the nightstand beside his bed, cursing once a little bit too loudly when he tripped over an ottoman. He flicked on the lamp and was surprised to see that the bed was not only still made, but also completely empty. ‘ _Where’s my sweet puppy?_ ’ he wondered to himself, then he felt a huge stab of guilt when he realized how he’d spoken to Jou on the telephone earlier that night. ‘ _He’s probably sleeping in his room tonight,_ ’ Seto thought, and sighed. Not that he blamed him; he had been a little bit – abrupt – with him. He decided to go check on Jou and apologize for his earlier behaviour. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob, he was struck by a thought. ‘ _I’m already looking at having to deal with an angry puppy, but if I wake him up at this hour, then for I’ll have to deal with an angry _grumpy_ puppy. He’ll bite my head off for sure! Maybe I’ll let him sleep it off, then we’ll talk in the morning when we both feel a bit better._ ’ With a heavy sigh, he changed into his pyjamas and wearily crawled into bed. For the few minutes he lay awake waiting for sleep to overtake him, he noticed for the first time just how big his bed really was and just how empty he felt.

* * *

Around 8:00 the next morning, Mokuba bounded into the house, anxious to see his big brother and Jou and give them their anniversary present. When he entered the foyer, he could smell the heavy scent of candle wax in the air. ‘ _Geez you guys, what were you trying to do? Burn down the house?_ ’ he thought to himself and went to investigate. In the dining room, he found the table still set the way he and Jou had left it yesterday afternoon. ‘ _Alright Jou!_ ’ Mokuba thought. ‘ _Seto couldn’t resist you long enough to even eat dinner._ ’ He giggled to himself, then caught sight of Jou’s gift, still unopened on the table. Mokuba raised an eyebrow. ‘ _There’s no way that Jou would have let Seto leave without opening his gift. He’s been so excited about it for a week!_ ’ With an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he walked into the kitchen. He saw Jou’s beautiful meal sitting untouched on the counter, it’s aroma still lingering in the air. Then, he saw Jou’s note. He quickly scanned it, then shook his head. He picked up the note and the gift and headed for Seto’s room. “Oh big brother,” he moaned aloud, “What did you do?”


	2. Chapter Two

It was just after 8:00 in the morning and Seto awoke to a pounding headache and Mokuba bouncing on top of him. “Get off,” he growled, pushing his younger sibling off of him and fumbling in his nightstand drawer for a bottle of aspirin.

“Seto, Jou’s gone!” Mokuba cried.

Seto popped the top off the bottle. “What do you mean ‘ _Jou’s gone_ ’?” he asked, crunching through a mouthful of capsules.

“I mean he’s run away.”

“Right. Why the hell would he do that?” Seto demanded. “Mokuba, I’m in no mood for this.”

“Seto, I’m not kidding! He even left a note for you.” He handed the paper over to his big brother and stood at the end of the bed.

“Whatever.” The brunet took the sheet of paper and quickly scanned it. It read:

_Seto:_

_I thought you cared about me, but it’s obvious you’re so self-absorbed that the people who love you mean nothing to you. I can’t believe you couldn’t put your precious corporation on hold just once to celebrate this special night with me. Your business is your mistress, and you love it more than me. I can’t compete, because I know I’ll always lose._

_-Jou_

Seto frowned. “Special day? What the hell is he talking about?”

Mokuba looked stunned. “You mean, you honestly don’t know?” he asked incredulously. “Seto, Jou’s been talking about last night for weeks! You didn’t hear him, not even once?”

Seto snorted in amusement, “What, in honour of the large amount of money he spends there, did Giuseppe’s name a new pizza after him in his honour?”

Mokuba glared at him. “Big brother, I’ve always stood by you and believed in you unconditionally, because we’re family. But, Jou’s part of our family now, too, and as much as I hate to say this, Jou’s right. You seem to have lost sight of what’s most important in life. It’s what you come home to at the end of the day that matters most – not your house or your things, or the contracts you make, but the people who love you!” He placed Jou’s gift on the foot of the bed. Seto stared at it curiously. “Jou was going to give this to you last night. Yesterday was the first anniversary of your and Jou’s relationship. He spent the whole day getting ready for it and making you a special dinner, and you just blew him off.” Tears started to well up in the raven-haired boy’s eyes. “And now,” he continued, his lower lip starting to quiver, “He’s gone.” A solitary tear spilled down his cheek as he stared at his older brother. “Seto, you know I love you, but I think you have your priorities screwed up.”

Mokuba’s words hit the brunet like a ton of bricks. The normally outspoken CEO was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then promptly closed it. He felt his anger rise. He wanted to lash out at his younger brother for daring to speak to him in such a manner, but he knew Mokuba had done nothing wrong. Mokuba, as always, was the voice of reason. He once again showed the wisdom of his youth and was merely trying to give his brother a reality check. Once Seto understood this, he calmed down and beckoned his brother over to him. “Mokuba, you’re right. I have been neglecting my family. I’m embarrassed to admit this, but I can tell you the company’s closing stock prices for the last two weeks, but   
I doubt I could tell you what movie we watched last Saturday night. I’m sorry. I can’t promise that I’ll be perfect, but I’m willing to try.”

The small boy hugged his older brother, and with a small sniffle replied, “I’m glad to hear that, big brother, but I don’t think that I’m the one you should be saying this to. You need to find Jou and talk to him.”

Jou. Seto glanced over at the small, gold box and picked it up. He looked at Mokuba, who nodded. He carefully removed the bow then tore open the paper, all the while wondering what sort of a gift Jounouchi would choose for an anniversary present, secretly hoping it wasn’t anything that would embarrass him if Mokuba saw. He took the lid off of the box and was surprised to see a smaller black velvet box inside. He raised an eyebrow and glanced again at his little brother. The smaller boy met his gaze, urging him to open the box. His long, slender fingers trembled slightly as he pried open the top. His cobalt eyes widened in awe and amazement at what he saw. Nestled on a bed of red satin sat the most gorgeous pendant he had ever seen. Two dragons lay pressed together in a tight embrace, their claws intertwined, each with its head on the other’s shoulder. Their tails arched out and away from their bodies, then curved around and met again in the centre, intertwining tightly, forming what appeared to be a crude heart. The left side was unmistakably a red-eyes black dragon carved from pewter, and the right was a blue-eyes white dragon made from silver. The craftsmanship of the carving was flawless, every detail had been attended to, even the small coloured glass eyes each dragon possessed. Seto picked up the heavy silver chain that was attached near the dragons’ tails, pointing their bodies downwards so that the ‘ _heart_ ’ remained right side up.   
The pendant was exquisitely beautiful yet masculine enough so that he could wear it. “Turn it around,” Mokuba whispered. Seto turned the pendant over in his hand and noticed a single character engraved on the back – infinity.

“Where did he get this?” Seto breathed, still looking down at the gift in his hands.

“Jou’s been working a couple of part-time jobs in secret to save up some money, but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough, so for the last month, he’s been skipping lunch and putting all his lunch money aside, too.”

“Really?” Seto commented. “I hadn’t noticed.” As soon as he said it, he mentally berated himself for it. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as the wisdom of Mokuba’s words rang true once again. His beautiful puppy had shown him nothing but loyalty, devotion and sacrifice and in return, he had done nothing but ignore and belittle him. ‘ _I have to set things right,_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _And now would be the perfect time for that! But first..._ ’ He threw the covers off himself and hopped out of bed. Squaring his jaw, he walked to his closet to grab some clothes. “Come on Mokuba, let’s go find Jou. I just hope it’s not too late.”

* * *

Jounouchi shivered slightly as he stood huddled under the exhaust vent outside the Laundromat. He was cold, hungry, tired and in considerable pain, both mentally and physically. He reached up with shaking fingers and gingerly touched a spot under his left eye. He winced from the pain. ‘ _Great,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _There’s probably gonna be a friggin’ bruise there._ ’ He rubbed his hands together to try to generate some heat, but to no avail. His thin shirt was doing little to keep him warm, his coat having gone as a trophy to the gang that had beaten him up last night. He thought about going to Yugi’s, but quickly changed his mind. He wasn’t in the mood for Yugi’s doting concern, Anzu’s annoying pep talks or Honda’s I-told-you-so’s. There was only one thing he wanted. ‘ _I wish Seto were here,_ ’ he thought, longing for the feel of his warm, strong arms around him to comfort him. How he wanted to go back home, but he wanted to be more than just another asset – he wanted to be loved. Besides, his stubborn pride wouldn’t permit him to go skulking back like a broken lap dog to lick the hand of his master. He sighed heavily, looking up. The exhaust was doing little to keep him warm – better to keep moving, he reasoned. ‘ _Fuck him,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _If he doesn’t want me, then I don’t need him._ ’ He walked slowly down the alley, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets, trying to convince himself he believed it.

Out front, Seto and Mokuba came to a stop. “Come on, Seto,” Mokuba whined, panting to catch his breath. “Can’t you call Yugi and the gang to help us look? This is a pretty big city, and we can’t cover it all by ourselves! I mean, we’ve been looking for over two hours, and we haven’t even seen a sign of Jou!”

Seto frowned. Mokuba was right – there was no way the two of them would cover the whole city by themselves. He knew the spiky-haired teen would readily agree to help; however, Yugi was the last person on earth Seto wanted to call. Yugi was so wholesome and humble, and just genuinely irritated the hell out of him. Still, a few extra sets of eyes would make their task easier. Swallowing his pride, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number.

“Hello?” a soft voice answered.

“Yugi, I need your help,” he replied frostily.

“Kaiba?! Sure, what’s wrong? Is Mokuba ok?”

Seto’s voice warmed a little at hearing the concern for his little brother. “He’s fine. I need your help to find Jounouchi.”

“Huh? Where’s Jou?”

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t need your assistance,” he snapped, somewhat impatiently. He took a deep breath, then continued. “Mokuba and I have been trying to find him, but we’ve been unsuccessful. If you and your friends could help us, we could cover a much bigger area.”

“Sure, Kaiba. I’ll make a few phone calls. Uh, Kaiba, why did Jou leave?”

Seto sighed. “It’s complicated. Look, if you find him, call me on my cell phone. And Yugi?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” He hung up before the other could reply.

* * *

It was going on 4:00, and there was still no sign of Jounouchi. Around 2:30, Yugi and the gang had gone back to his place to rest. Seto had sent Mokuba to join them, but had insisted on continuing his search alone. He was growing increasingly worried with every passing minute, hoping that Jou was ok. He had checked out all of Jou’s regular haunts – the video arcades, the pizza places, the card shops – but still no sign of him. He began to wonder if he’d ever see his beloved puppy again. He wandered the city streets aimlessly, pulling his dark blue trenchcoat close to him as he felt the wind beginning to pick up. He crossed the street when he saw the Botanical Gardens. That had been the site of their first ‘ _date_ ’ one year ago. He slowly walked down the familiar cobblestone pathway, indulging in fond memories he had of their time together. He and Jou had walked hand in hand down the winding path, laughing and talking and simply enjoying each other’s company. He stopped to look at the cherry tree Jou had carved their initials into. At the time, Seto had scolded him for doing something so childish, but now as he traced his fingers over the rough wood, he realized that this small gesture now served as a living reminder for the feelings they had for one another. They had followed the lazy curves, then had stopped to sit on the stone bench by the lily pond. ‘ _That was where we shared our first real kiss as a couple,_ ’ he thought, smiling wistfully to himself as he headed off in that direction. ‘ _I wonder if the goldfish are still in the pond,_ ’ he thought to himself as he followed the path. He stopped abruptly in his tracks and his heart leapt. There, huddled on the stone bench, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head bowed low, was Jounouchi.

Seto approached the lone figure and sat down next to him, but still Jou did not look up. “Hello, Katsuya,” he said. The blond lifted his head slightly and ventured a sidelong glance at the speaker before dropping his head back down. Seto drew in a shocked breath at what he saw. The normally sparkling, vibrant golden eyes were puffy and red and clouded with pain. He had obviously been crying – which explained why he was keeping his face hidden. There was a small cut under his left eye, which itself was slightly swollen and purple. A slight trail of blood had at some point travelled from the corner of his mouth and was now dried and crusted, and his normally supple lips were cracked and raw. In this broken state, Seto still found his puppy excruciatingly beautiful, perhaps even more so given his current vulnerability. He put his arm around Jou’s shoulder and felt him stiffen at the touch. He could feel the coldness of his flesh through his clothes and wondered why Jounouchi would have ventured outside without more appropriate clothing. “What the hell happened to you?” Seto asked.

“What the fuck do you care?” he muttered. Seto felt the harsh sting of his words, but said nothing. When he received no response, the blond continued, “If you must know, I donated my body and my coat to some street punks.” Cold blue eyes narrowed in anger. How dare anyone hurt his beloved. He made a mental note that he would deal with that later in a somewhat _creative_ way. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Seto reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat and pulled out a chocolate bar, offering it to Jou. “Here, eat this.”

Not looking at him, Jou mumbled, “No thanks, not hungry.” Just then, his stomach growled loudly in protest and Seto raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Really?” he remarked dryly. ‘ _Damn it! Perfect timing._ Jou thought miserably. “Stop being so stubborn and just take the damn thing,” Seto said, forcibly placing the confection in his puppy’s hand. Jou stared at the candy for a moment, then tore open the wrapper and began stuffing it into his mouth. Seto watched as Jou wolfed down the chocolate. He desperately wanted to pull the blond into his arms and never let go, but after Jou’s initial reaction, he was hesitant to. Instead, he crossed his legs and folded his arms in front of his chest and waited patiently. Jou finished eating and crumpled the empty wrapper in his fist. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Puppy,” Seto replied. “Come on, it’s getting colder.”

Jou’s head snapped up and he glowered at Seto. “Fuck you, Kaiba!” he yelled. Seto winced. Jou hadn’t called him ‘ _Kaiba_ ’ since their old days of fighting and animosity. Now, hearing his name spoken in such a manner cut the brunet deeply. For some reason, it felt cold, impersonal – hateful when spoken by Jou.

Seto stared at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Jou shouted, now on his feet, all his hurt and frustration spilling out of him in a white-hot rage. “After all that’s happened, after everything, you come looking for me only to talk to me about the fucking weather?! No ‘ _I’m sorry, Jounouchi_ ’ or ‘ _I was wrong, Jounouchi_ ’ or even ‘ _I’m an insensitive bastard, Jounouchi_ ’! How about even ‘ _I love you, Jounouchi_ ’! You can be such an asshole sometimes!” Seto was shocked. For the second time that day, he was at a loss for words and could only look on in amazement while Jou continued his tirade. “You know what your problem is? You have a huge ego and a giant god complex. You think you’re so God damned important that everyone should be expected to revolve their lives around yours, and God forbid anyone try to get you to adjust to their schedule, because you’re the almighty Seto Kaiba! Everything always has to be your way and on your terms. You don’t give a shit about who gets in your way or who the people are you hurt. I’ve come to the conclusion that you’ve got to be some kind of apathetic, unemotional robot. Either that, or you’re just friggin’ insane!” Jou paused to calm down and catch his breath, waiting for the backlash from Seto. But the brunet didn’t move. His cobalt eyes were glassy, as if he were searching some inner recess of his soul. He gave the tiniest nod of his head, almost imperceptible, then looked at Jounouchi and said softly, “You’re right.”

Jou’s jaw dropped. He had been expecting a fight, or at the very least some form of protest. Never in his wildest imagination did he expect to hear Seto agree with him, especially as far as his character was concerned. “Say what?”

Seto turned his head to look at him. “I said, ‘ _you’re right_ ’. Let me tell you, today has been quite the day of revelations. Just answer one question for me – and I want you to look me in the eye when you do. I know it’s probably too late, but –“ He swallowed hard. “Do you still want to be with me?” He held his breath, waiting for the answer.


	3. Chapter Three

Jou closed his amber eyes tightly, trying to fight the emotional roller coaster that was causing his stomach to turn. He was confused. He knew that he still loved Seto, and no matter what happened between them, he would always love him. Some of the greatest joys he had experienced in his life had been when they were together. On the other hand, his current situation was probably the greatest hurt he had ever known. He knew that in time, this pain would heal, but he was also afraid, for he knew that with every passing day, he would grow to love the brunet more; but he also knew that the next time, the wound would be even greater. “Seto, I – I love you, b-but, oh God, this hurts like hell...” he stammered, unable to find the words he was searching for. He could feel a fresh wave of tears welling up within him, and he hastily turned away as another hot stream trickled down his already-tear stained face.

He heard a heavy sigh behind him. “I see...That’s it then. I’ve lost, it’s over,” Seto murmured. There was a soft rustle of fabric and Jou could hear footsteps on the stones. He couldn’t bear the thought of watching Seto walk out of his life, and he mentally forced his body not to turn around. Just then he felt something warm and heavy around his shoulders. Looking down, he saw a swish of indigo wool and could smell a familiar cologne. Turning, he saw Seto standing behind him, shivering slightly in his black silk button-down shirt. The wind ruffled his auburn locks, and Jou could see a single tear forming in the corner of his eye. He straightened up to his full height, and despite his dejected expression and obvious discomfort, he still managed to look commanding. “Take my coat, Pup – you’re freezing. There are a couple more candy bars in the pocket if you want them.” He watched for a minute as Jou wriggled his arms into the sleeves, and he smiled softly to himself at the sight. He, Seto, was a good few inches taller than Jounouchi, and seeing the pup in his coat was reminiscent of a child playing dress-up. The bottom of the hem trailed slightly on the ground, and Jou’s fingers merely poked out from the bottom of the sleeves, but the sight was somewhat endearing. 

A strong gust of wind blew over him, rippling through his shirt and sending a chill down his spine. As he shivered, Jou saw a brief but strangely familiar glint of silver resting against the skin of his chest. ‘ _The pendant!_ ’ he thought. ‘ _He’s wearing it next to his heart, just like his locket from Mokuba. Does that  
mean –?_’ He thought trailed off as he watched the CEO walking towards the park exit, his hands in his pockets, his head bowed.

“Seto, wait!” he called, hitching up the bottom of the coat so he wouldn’t trip and jogging over to where the brunet had stopped. Seto turned and looked at the blond. “Yes, what is it?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were wearing the pendant?”

“Would it have mattered? You were going to tell me you didn’t want to be with me, so I didn’t see the point.” He turned away and continued walking.

“No, I wasn’t,” Jou called after him.

Seto snapped around. “Say that again,” he demanded.

“I said I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

“Then what –“

Jou interrupted him. “I was going to tell you that I want to be with you, but I – I’m afraid. I – I need to know that you love me, too, a – and that you want me with you.” He looked down at the ground and in a barely audible whisper said, “Not just the words.”

“Katsuya, Puppy, I do love you, more than I’ve ever let you know. I want you and I need you. Last night, when you weren’t in my bed, I felt a loneliness unlike anything I’d ever experienced. It felt like I was missing a piece of my being.” He moved closer to the blond and cradled his face in his hands. “If you need proof that I love you, then you only have to look at this pendant around my neck. I wear it because you gave it to me, and because it is a symbol of your sacrifice and your commitment to me. And, I will wear it next to my heart to serve as a constant reminder to me that you are my ultimate priority, my treasure.” He gazed into Jou’s eyes, so much like liquid honey. He bent down and pressed his lips tenderly, tentatively to the blond’s. This time, Jou did not pull away, rather he yielded completely, pressing himself against the brunet’s body, his arms snaking around his waist. Seto pulled him tightly to his chest, savouring the moment, not wanting to release him. He broke the kiss and slowly licked his bottom lip. He loved the way his puppy tasted, even more so now with the remnants of the chocolate still flavouring him, creating a mixture of sweet and salty Seto found quite intoxicating. He wrapped his arms around Jou in a warm embrace and lovingly stroked the back of his head. “Katsuya, I’m sorry,” he began, once again drowning in those pools of gold.

“I forgive you,” Jou replied, standing on tiptoe to try to capture Seto’s lips once more. When the brunet straightened up to his full height to prevent him from his goal, the shorter teen whined dejectedly. “Not now, Puppy. This has to be said first,” Seto soothed, and continued to run his fingers through the blond mane in front of him. He sighed and began again. “You know that I’ve never been one to apologize, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything, and you deserve to hear this. I swear to you, I’m sorry for forgetting our anniversary. There is no excuse for it other than as you so bluntly, but aptly, put it, I can be an insensitive bastard.” He felt Jou’s lips curve into a small smile against his chest. “Because of my behaviour, I almost lost the one thing that is most precious to me, my beloved puppy. I can’t promise that I’ll never do something so heartless again, but I will promise you that I will certainly try, and will definitely be more aware of how my puppy is feeling. Apologizing doesn’t excuse what I did, but I hope that you can forgive me and help me to become a better man. That said, there’s only one thing left for me to do. He stepped back from the blond and bent down on one knee. “I love you, Katsuya, with all my heart, and I don’t want to spend another day without you. I am asking you with all that I am and with all that I have, will you be mine forever, become a part of my family, become my best friend, my partner, my lover? In a commitment ceremony, will you be bound to me as I would be to you forever?”

Warm brown stared into cool blue for what seemed like an eternity. Once again, Seto was left with that horrible gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach from the anticipation. Finally, Jou spoke. “You mean like, a wedding?”

Seto blinked, then smiled. “Well, technically, yes, it would be a wedding and we’d be getting married, but I think ‘ _commitment ceremony_ ’ is a much nicer term. Besides,” he smirked, “I didn’t think I’d be able to convince you to wear a white gown and call you my bride. Or, could I?”

Jou stared at him stupidly for a minute, then tackled him to the ground, sitting on his chest. “Like hell you’ll get me in a dress!” he yelled, noting the surprise on Seto’s face at having been caught off guard. He smiled in satisfaction. “But, I will marry you,” he added, and bent down and kissed the tip of the brunet’s nose. As soon as Jou was sufficiently off balance, Seto grabbed him around the waist and flipped them both over so that now he was on top. Pinning Jou’s hands over his head so he couldn’t retaliate, he leaned over so that their lips were nearly touching. His sapphire eyes twinkled with mischief. “Great. You’ve made me a very happy man. By the way, the ceremony’s tonight,” he said, smirking at the blond.

Jou’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!” he shouted. “Do you know how much work is involved in something like this? It’s almost 4:30 now!”

“Shh, Puppy. Relax. Don’t worry, it’s being taken care of.” He planted a passionate kiss on his love, moaning softly when Jou deepened the kiss and he once again tasted the sweetness of the chocolate and felt the supple tongue on his own. He could feel himself becoming aroused and ground himself into the writhing body beneath him. He grasped Jou’s flushed cheeks in his hands and peppered his mouth with a series of short but deep kisses. As he trailed a line of soft kisses along the blond’s jaw, he said, “Mmm, Puppy (kiss) if we (kiss) keep (kiss) this up (kiss), we’ll never (kiss) get out of here.” Reluctantly, and with considerable effort, he managed to untangle himself from Jounouchi and stood up. He offered his hand to the other and assisted him to his feet as well. “Come on, Pup, it’s time to go.”

As they walked towards the street, Jou squeezed his love’s hand and teased, “Hey Seto, that was quite the speech you made back there. Who knew you could be so emotional! It was almost – human!”

“Shut up, Puppy.”

“But, if you ask me, you’d look pretty good in a white gown. I mean, it’s not that much of a stretch from that white trench coat you’ve got.”

“I said shut up.”

* * *

It was only after Seto threatened to make him walk home that Jounouchi stopped his teasing. Seto had called his driver to come pick them up shortly after they’d started walking, and as they reached the street, they saw the black limo slinking up to the curb. Seto got in first, then Jou clambered in after him, snuggling up against his side and resting his head on the brunet’s chest. They were chatting idly when the limo pulled away from the curb, but before they reached the first stoplight, Jou was fast asleep. Seto smiled softly and tenderly kissed the blond mop that was nestled under his chin. With Jou content and safely back in his presence, he decided to check in with his secretary. 

“Kaiba Corp,” said the smooth voice on the other end.

“Updates,” he commanded, the professional tone back in his voice.

“Hello Mr. Kaiba. Your plans helped tremendously. Everything has been done as you requested, and the chopper will be arriving at 9:00 tonight. There was only one thing we couldn’t do.”

Seto frowned slightly. He hated unfinished details. “And what might that be?” he demanded.

“Your part,” came the reply. “You’re on your own with that. Is there anything else you require of me?”

“Mokuba will be calling shortly. Brief him. Thank you for your assistance.”

“Anytime, Sir. Good luck.” There was a click and the line went dead. He looked down at his watch – it was almost 5:15. He should have plenty of time. He dialled Yugi’s number. It picked up on the first ring. “Hello?” answered an anxious voice.

“Let me speak to Mokuba,” he responded crisply. There was a brief pause and he could hear some excited whispering in the background, then Mokuba’s voice came on the other end. “Big brother?”

“Mokuba, listen carefully. I’ve found Jou. He’s ok, and he’s with me now. I –“ He was drowned out by a rousing cheer and a round of applause on the other end. Mokuba must have given the gang the ‘ _thumbs up_ ’ over the news. He cleared his throat impatiently.

“Sorry Seto – everyone’s been waiting to hear. Go on.”

“Mokuba, I want you to call my secretary. She has some information for you. I have some business I need to attend to, but I’ll speak with you tonight.”

“Your secretary?! Seto, what’s going on? You’re not going into work tonight, are you?”

“She’ll explain everything. We’ll talk later.” He hung up, then as an afterthought he turned off his cell phone so the raven-haired boy couldn’t call him to protest any further. He smiled to himself as the limo slowed and crawled through the open gates. Tonight was going to be interesting, to say the least. He gently shook Jou, who opened his eyes sleepily. “Wake up, Puppy,” he said softly. “We’re here, and we’ve got a big night to prepare for.”


	4. Chapter Four

Sleepily, Jou rubbed his amber eyes and sat up. He looked around for a moment, then his eyes widened in surprise. “Seto, we’re at the airport!” he exclaimed. The brunet nodded, “So we are.” Peering out the tinted windows of the limo, he could see that they were stopped on the hangar apron and all of the corporate jets were parked around them in various states of readiness – some were refuelling, some were doing pre-flight checks, and others sat quiet and empty. “But, why are we here?” he finally asked.

Seto smirked. “For a puppy, you definitely have the curiosity of a cat,” he responded and climbed out of the car, walking towards a man who was obviously a pilot. Jounouchi scrambled out of the back seat, nearly tripping over the bottom of the long coat he was still wearing, and trotted over just in time to catch the end of the conversation. “...We’ll be ready to take off in about five minutes, Mr. Kaiba. Nothing of note has been forecast in the weather so it should be a smooth flight. Our ETA is just after 8:00 tonight – unless we catch a good tail wind; that could get us there fifteen to twenty minutes sooner.

“Excellent. Has everything I asked for been loaded?”

“Yes, Sir. In fact, if you would like, you can board now while we finish up our checks.”

The brunet nodded and grabbed Jou’s hand, leading him over to the Lear jet parked on the ramp. “Uh, Seto,” Jou began hesitantly. “Where are we going?”

Still walking, the taller boy replied, “I have an acquaintance who is a judge. He owes me a favour, so I thought he could marry us.”

“You were serious about that?” Jou sputtered, looking over at Seto.

“Katsuya, have you ever known me to not be serious?” he deadpanned, noticing with some amusement the look of shock on the blond’s face. He smiled impishly, his cobalt eyes twinkling mischievously, “Why, Puppy?” the young CEO continued. “Don’t you want to marry me anymore? Are you getting cold feet? Are you having second thoughts?” The corners of his mouth turned up to form the most imperceptible smirk.

“What? Yes...I mean, no... I mean, it’s just...” he stammered. The blond closed his eyes tightly for a moment trying to collect his thoughts, then he blurted out, “Well, isn’t there a lot to prepare?”

“What’s to prepare? All we have to do is go see the judge and everything’s legal.” Seto saw the forlorn look on Jou’s face, and his smile widened. “Aww, Puppy, were you wanting a big, fancy party with music and cake and flowers and all your friends standing by?" he teased, a full-blown grin now on his face.

Jou shifted from one foot to the other, and looking down he mumbled, “Well, kinda. This is a pretty big step, don’t you think? I mean, we’re just dropping by to see a judge? That doesn’t really seem all that special, or very, you know, romantic.” A faint blush crept across his cheeks and he looked away.

Seto stopped and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Mmm, my Puppy, the hopeless romantic.” He placed a tender kiss on the blond’s forehead, then said, “I know this night means a lot to you, but I know that you are going to love this. Just trust me, ok?” Jou hesitated for a moment, pondering Seto’s words, then he nodded his head. “Great, now get on the plane.”

Jou walked up the steps to the cabin, then gasped in amazement. The interior consisted of four reclining chairs and a loveseat, all covered with luxurious tan leather. The carpeting and wallpaper were a rich cream colour and created an air of decadence. Towards the rear of the cabin was another door, which Jou assumed had to be the bathroom. He let out a long, slow whistle. “Wow, this is incredible!” 

Seto hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. “Glad you approve,” he replied and steered them towards the loveseat. As they sank into the plush cushions and buckled in for take-off, they could hear the whine of the turbines and feel the bumps in the asphalt as the jet began to taxi to the runway. Once the powerful engines had lifted them off the ground, Seto unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Jou. The blond was staring out the window, and from the reflection in the glass, Seto could see he looked troubled. “What’s wrong, Puppy?” he asked, tenderly running his fingers through the golden hair.

Jou sighed deeply and turned his face towards the brunet. He chewed his bottom lip, pondering his answer, then replied, “I never really thought a lot about getting married, but I know that I never expected to be dressed like this and looking like I’d gone six rounds in a boxing match.”

Seto smiled softly and traced a finger down Jou’s cheek. Cradling his chin in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed the blond deeply, his tongue parting the other’s lips and exploring the inside of his mouth. Jou whimpered softly, his tongue entwining with the brunet’s. Feeling the other responding, Seto moaned softly. Pivoting slightly, he swung his leg over Jou’s hips, effectively straddling him as he deepened the kiss, cupping both of his puppy’s cheeks in his hands. Finally, betrayed by his body’s need for oxygen, he reluctantly ended the kiss. His cheeks slightly flushed and panting breathlessly, he stared for a moment into golden eyes, his tongue resting on his upper lip. “Katsuya, despite what you think, I still find you excruciatingly beautiful,” he finally said before ravaging the blond’s mouth with another deep kiss. When he again stopped for breath, he looked at Jou with all seriousness and said, “But honestly, I understand what you mean. I also imagined that _if_ I ever went through with something like this, I would look a lot more...formal.” He got to his feet and extended his hand to the other. “Come with me, I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

Jou had been partially right that the door at the rear of the cabin led to the bathroom. Actually, it had led to a small bedroom with an ensuite bathroom that contained a shower. On the bed had been set a small basket of toiletries, a few fluffy towels, and a suit bag that contained a tuxedo for Jou to wear. Seto had told him to get cleaned up and to get dressed while he took care of a few things – he would get ready once Jou was finished. Jou had happily complied, anxious to get out of his dirty clothes and wash up. As he was getting dressed, he thought to himself, ‘ _It’s amazing that Seto thought about bringing all this stuff with him, but when the hell did he have time to co-ordinate it all?_ ’

Now, Jounouchi felt one hundred and fifty percent better. He was sitting in one of the leather armchairs, his four-button jacket carefully folded over the back of another. He was happily munching on an assortment of cold appetizers Seto had set out for him to snack on. The tuxedo Seto had selected for him was a perfect fit, made of midnight black wool. He liked the crisp white shirt paired with the bottle-green silk brocade vest and matching bow tie. ‘ _He picked my favourite colour...Maybe he does notice more than he lets on,_ ’ he thought to himself as he shoved a cracker with pate into his mouth. He heard a click as the back door opened, and turning his gaze towards the sound he said, “Hey Seto, what the hell is this pink stuff...Oh, good God!” The blond’s mouth hung open in awe. Honey eyes roamed over every inch of the figure standing in front of him, drinking in every detail. The brunet looked absolutely stunning. He, too, was dressed in a midnight black wool tuxedo with matching satin lapels. In place of his trademark trench coat, his cropped jacket sported elegant tails, the style completely flattering his figure. Underneath his jacket was a tailor-fit freshly pressed white linen shirt with a wing tip collar and a royal blue silk vest and bow tie. His shirt studs and cuff links were made of highly polished black onyx, and his dress shoes had been buffed to a high gloss. The blond was speechless – all he could do was sit and gape stupidly. 

Seto’s lips curved upwards into a smile. He was pleased with the effect his appearance was having on Jou. “Do you like it, Puppy?” he asked. He received a dumbfounded nod for an answer and he squeezed Jou’s shoulder affectionately. Just then, the pilot’s voice interrupted them over the intercom. “Mr. Kaiba, we’re going to be making our descent soon, so could please fasten your seat belts? We should be on the ground in about fifteen minutes.”

“This is it, Pup,” the brunet said as he fastened the lap belt on the armchair across from Jounouchi. He took a deep breath, and for the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba felt a little bit nervous.

* * *

As they exited the plane, Jou could tell that they had travelled farther south. The air felt warmer and more humid, and he could smell the heavy perfume of wildflowers on the breeze. He felt the brunet grasp his hand and lead him down the stairs to the waiting limo. “Geez, Seto, how many of these things do you have?” he asked, gesturing towards the car. “Do you travel with a spare or something?”

The taller boy snorted in amusement and shook his head. “Get in the car, Katsuya,” he replied. He gave the blond a playful shove, then climbed in behind him and sat down. Once they were settled and the sleek black car was cruising down the highway, Jou asked excitedly, “Is it much further?”

“About a thirty minute drive,” came the reply.

Jou nodded, then turned to stare out the window at the passing scenery. He had to admit, he was excited about what was to come, but he also felt a little bit apprehensive; not that he would admit that to Seto! He wondered what the future held for the two of them; there was so much that he was unsure of. But, the one thing he did know was that the brunet truly loved him, even if he could be an inattentive workaholic. He glanced over at the young CEO. He was sitting with his arms folded across his chest and his legs crossed, the usual stoic expression on his face. Seto must have felt Jou’s gaze on him, because he turned to look at him out of the corner of his eye and gave the blond a small smile. Jou grinned back, then returned to the window and his thoughts. ‘ _Yep,_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I love him, and he’s all mine._ ’ The trip passed in relative silence, each lost in their own private thoughts. It wasn’t until the car snaked its way onto the pier and stopped that Jou was started from his reverie. “Uh, Seto,” he began questioningly. “Does this judge you know live on a houseboat or something?”

“No,” came the simple reply. The brunet opened the door and stepped out, looking at the vessel docked in front of him. Confused, Jou quickly followed, and joined Seto on the deck, grabbing his hand as he stood there. He frowned slightly as he looked up at the 200-foot yacht named ‘ _Liquid Assets_ ’. It was a beautiful ship, gleaming white, with two upper decks and a helipad at the aft portion of the main deck. She bobbed silently on the waves, her engines humming quietly in the twilight sky.

“I thought you said we were going to see the judge,” Jou said, eyeing the taller teen suspiciously.

“I lied,” Seto replied matter-of-factly, still looking at the magnificent craft in front of him.

“What? Why? Whose boat is this?” Jou demanded.

Seto looked down at the blond and smiled affectionately. “It’s mine,” he said, giving Jou’s hand a small squeeze. “And I lied because it was the only way I could get you down here without you pestering me with question after question about what I was planning.”

Jou’s mouth hung open. “It’s _yours_?!” he exclaimed. “Seto, we need to have a long talk about all these great toys you own!”

The brunet laughed. “Puppy, get on the boat.”

Hand-in-hand, they walked up the ramp to the main deck. Once they had boarded, Seto took Jou by the shoulders and turned him to face him. “Puppy, before we go any further, there’s something I need to tell you,” he began. His face grew serious and his cobalt eyes stared fixedly into the liquid amber ones in front of him. “For the past six months, I’ve known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so I’ve been quietly making plans and organizing this thing so that when the day came, I could simply whisk you away and marry you under the stars. Your – unexpected – departure last night was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it showed me how much I really do love you and want to be with you, but on the other, it tore me apart inside because I thought I had lost you forever. Right then, I knew that as soon as I found you again, I would ask you to be mine.” He took a deep breath, then continued, “I know how important this day is for you, hell, for us. I want everything to be perfect for you. That’s why I –“

“We’re all here to see the ceremony!” Mokuba interrupted, as he joined them from one of the side rooms, carrying two small clear plastic flower boxes. “God, Seto, you can be so long-winded sometimes!” he laughed, brushing some rogue dirt off the sleeve of his tuxedo. He continued, “Just wanted to let you know, we’re departing now, and the chopper will be on deck in ten minutes.” 

“Thank you for the update Mokuba,” Seto remarked dryly. “As always, your timing is impeccable.” The smaller Kaiba smiled and winked at Jou.

“Chopper?” Jou said. “What’s the chopper for?”

Seto smiled. “You don’t honestly think I’m spending my wedding night on board this ship with this –“ he gestured towards the raven-haired boy. “Riff-raff, do you?” he said. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at his brother good-naturedly, then handed the boxes to his older brother.

As the yacht’s twin engines carried them farther out to sea and away from the harsh lights of the city, the three stood on the deck, looking down into the inky water and enjoying the quiet of the approaching night. Eventually, they felt the wind pick up as the helicopter approached and touched down on the helipad. Over the roar of its jet engine, Seto whispered in Jou’s ear, “There’s also a surprise on board for you.” 

Jou looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Just as he was wondering what could possibly require delivery by helicopter, he heard a familiar voice call out, “Big brother!”

“Shizuka?!” he exclaimed in surprise, catching the petite body running towards him and pulling her into a tight embrace. “What are you doing here?”

“Boy, that’s some welcome for your little sister!” she scolded playfully, hugging her brother back. “Kaiba’s secretary contacted me this afternoon and arranged for me to come out here by helicopter to be with you when you got married.” Her hazel-green eyes shone with excitement. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Sure is, sis,” Jou replied, looking gratefully over at Seto. The brunet gave a small smile then turned and whispered something to Mokuba. The blond was completely overwhelmed that Seto had had the foresight to make sure Shizuka was here to witness the occasion. Any remaining doubt Jou might have had about his future with Seto Kaiba had evaporated with this one amazing gesture. He felt a presence at his side and looked down to see Mokuba gently taking Shizuka’s hand in his own. 

“Come on,” the small boy said gently. “Everyone’s here now, and it’s time to take our seats. The ceremony is about to begin.” He led her back to the side room, and held the door open for her as she went inside. The raven-haired youth looked back at the two teens still standing on the deck, and grinning widely, gave them the ‘ _V-for-victory_ ’ sign before he, too, disappeared inside.

Once they were alone, Seto handed one of the clear boxes to Jou. “Here, this is for you,” he said. Jou looked inside and saw a single deep red rose surrounded by a sprig of baby’s breath – a boutonniere! Deftly, Seto attached his to his left jacket lapel, then watched with some amusement as Jou fumbled awkwardly with his, trying to stick it with the straight pins. “For God’s sake, Katsuya, it’s a flower, not an hors d’oeuvre,” he remarked, watching as the blond tried again to stab the stem. “Here, give me that.” He took the slightly bruised rose from Jou and carefully secured it in position. He bent down and kissed him softly on the nose. Taking his puppy by the hand, he led him towards the same side door their siblings had just entered.

* * *

While Jou waited for his turn to sign the marriage certificate, he used the break as an opportunity to have a look around the room. They were in what he assumed was the great hall on board the ship. It was reminiscent of a hotel ballroom, except there was no specific dance floor – instead, the entire room was covered with inlaid hardwood flooring. In the far corner was a bar, and it looked like the staff were making preparations to set out some type of food for afterwards. Seto had obviously put a lot of thought into planning the ceremony, for the lights were turned down low, and there were about fifty pillar candles surrounding them, creating a soft, ethereal glow. He looked up and could see the night sky through the skylight – the brunet hadn’t been joking when he’d said they would marry under the stars. ‘ _I never would have thought it, but Seto can be pretty damned romantic when he puts his mind to it,_ ’ Jou thought, smiling to himself.

He heard the scraping of a chair, and knew that Seto had finished signing. The ship’s captain beckoned Jounouchi over. As he passed the brunet, he saw Seto give him a small wink. He sat down, and picking up the pen, he looked out at the small group that had gathered as witnesses. Shizuka sat beside Mokuba. The two were holding hands tightly, a mixture of nervousness and excitement on their faces, reminding Jou of beauty pageant contestants awaiting the final results. Beside them sat Yugi, who was practically squirming with anticipation in his chair. Ryou was next, then Otogi, then Honda. On the end were Anzu and Mai, each sniffling occasionally into a tissue. He scribbled his name where he was directed to, and noted with some embarrassment how juvenile his large, illegible signature looked next to Seto’s small, perfect script. Hastily, he stood up before the brunet could notice.

“You know, Pup,” Seto whispered in his ear as they walked back to the front with the captain. “We humans have opposable thumbs which makes us able to do things other animals can’t. Like, write.”

‘ _Damn, he did notice,_ ’ Jou thought. “Screw you,” he whispered back.

“I fully intend to,” came the reply.

The blond blushed deeply, but quickly regained his composure when the captain began speaking again.

“And so,” his deep voice boomed out. “There’s just one final act to complete in this ceremony – the exchange of rings. Jounouchi, you may go first.”

‘ _Oh shit,_ ’ Jou thought, panicking. He looked over at Seto, who didn’t seem worried at all. The brunet reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box, which he discretely handed to Jounouchi. Relieved, he opened the box, and when he saw the ring, he nearly dropped it. It was a thick platinum band that had been partially carved out, then overlaid with haematite. Around its circumference were inlaid eight small bright red rubies. With trembling fingers, he took the ring and placed it over the brunet’s finger, then smiled weakly at the captain.

“Well done,” the captain continued. “Now Mr. Kaiba.”

Seto pulled out another box from his other pocket and opened it. He took Jou’s hand tenderly and placed the ring on his finger. It too, was a thick band, but it was made entirely of platinum, and instead of rubies it was inlaid with eight small sapphires. 

“Very good,” the captain boomed again. “Now, unless anyone objects...” He paused and looked around the room. “...It is my pleasure to declare these two legally married.”

Everyone stood up and applauded as Seto cupped Jou’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him deeply. When he finally released him, the blond was dizzy, partly due to his incredible happiness and partly due to the lack of oxygen to his brain. When he had sufficiently recovered, he grabbed his new partner by the lapels and pulled him down for another deep kiss. This time when they broke for air, Jou whispered in the brunet’s ear, “How about we get this party started.”

* * *

It was just after 1:30 in the morning when Seto and Jou headed for the waiting helicopter. Seto had told the guests that they were welcome to stay on the yacht for the night, but if they made a mess, he would send them the bill. Since the young CEO was slightly tipsy from all the congratulatory drinks everyone had given him, they all doubted that he would follow through with his threat – if he even remembered it the next day! As soon as they were inside, the helicopter slowly lifted off from the deck and into the air. Jou was nuzzled against Seto’s neck, and the brunet had his arm snaked around his puppy’s waist. As much as he wanted to take Jou right then and there, he was simply exhausted from the day’s events, and seeing at the slightly glazed look in the blond’s eyes, he knew his puppy was, too. “Mmm, Puppy,” he said, as he leaned down to taste his partner’s lips once more. “We should get some sleep – it’s a long flight, and I’m going to be keeping you busy once we get there.”

Jounouchi smiled sleepily. “Mmm-hmm.”

Seto smiled softly and ran his fingers through the blond locks, sighing contentedly as he heard the blond’s rhythmic breathing indicating he’d drifted off. “I love you, Katsuya, and I swear, I’ll never forget our special day again,” he whispered softly to himself as he slid his wedding band off his finger. Glinting in the moonlight, he could see the engraving he’d had put on the inside of the band – their anniversary date and the words ‘ _For Eternity_ ’. He replaced the ring then he, too, drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter Five

It was around 4:00 in the morning when Jounouchi awoke to a numb arm and a stiff neck from sleeping in such an awkward position. “Ah, shit!” he muttered as he moved and felt a sharp pain travel down his side.

“What’s wrong, Puppy?” Seto mumbled sleepily from beside him, his eyes still closed.

“Damn, Seto, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” the blond apologized. “I was just all cramped up from sleeping.”

“You didn’t wake me,” he replied, opening one eye to look at Jou. 

“Bullshit.”

“Mmm, Puppy, you always say the words I love to hear,” the brunet responded sarcastically. “Seriously, I don’t sleep well on aircraft, maybe an hour or two at best. I’ve been sitting here with my eyes closed for the past hour or so – thinking.”

“’Bout what?” Jou asked, shifting slightly in his seat and kissing his love softly on the neck.

Seto shivered as he felt a jolt of electricity shoot down his spine, causing both his mind and his body to fully awaken. As he traced his fingers down the blond’s cheek and jawbone, he smiled and whispered, “Thinking about how much I love you. Thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you...” His cobalt eyes darkened lustily as he reached down to gently rub his hand against Jou’s groin. “Thinking about how I’m going to make you scream my name.” He kissed his love deeply, thrusting his tongue into his puppy’s mouth, his passion igniting a fire deep within him.

Jou moaned at Seto’s touch, and he could feel himself becoming aroused. He pulled the brunet onto his lap and leaned back in his seat, pleased when he felt Seto’s own erection poking him in the belly. Tangling his fingers in the thick auburn locks, their tongues once again entwined, each exploring the other’s mouth hungrily. When the need for air forced them apart, the blond looked longingly at his partner and breathlessly whispered, “More.”

With a lecherous smile, Seto ground his hips into the blond and when the tips of their erections touched, both moaned loudly. The brunet licked along Jou’s jawbone, then attacked his neck, suckling and biting the tender flesh. After leaving a substantial mark, he looked deeply into the honey eyes before him and huskily murmured, “Mine.” Pressing himself more forcibly into the blond, he began to slowly undo the button on his lover’s pants. 

Suddenly, the voice of the pilot interrupted them over the intercom. “Gentlemen, we’ll be on the ground in five minutes. Please make sure you’re buckled in for landing.”

Sitting up, they looked at each other in shock and amazement. “Shit!” the two cried in disappointed unison.

* * *

It was still dark when the helicopter finally touched down on the cement pad next to the beach house. Seto assisted the pilot in removing their belongings from the cargo compartment. Jou watched curiously as they pulled out a couple of gift bags, two large coolers and an overnight bag and set them on the edge of the concrete. As the pilot made his way back to the helicopter, he called over his shoulder, “Have a good time, Mr. Kaiba. I’ll be back tomorrow evening around 7:00.” Seto quickly picked up the lighter bags and handed them to Jou, who raised a questioning eyebrow. Before the blond could say anything, the helicopter’s large rotor began to turn, and within seconds they were standing on the receiving end of a small windstorm. Jou squinted his eyes shut against the barrage of sand and other debris that was being tossed about, noticing that Seto remained upright and unblinking, only his hair defying his stolid appearance. As the helicopter lifted off into the air, the pilot gave the two of them a thumb’s up, and then disappeared into the darkness. They stood together in silence until the blinking red and green running lights could no longer be seen on the horizon. 

“So, we’ve only got a day and a half together?” Jou asked, pouting slightly.

“Sorry, Pup, but that’s all,” he said, tapping his finger on Jou’s outstretched lip. He smiled as he traced the curve of the blond’s mouth. “But trust me, I don’t think you could handle any more time than that,” he smirked, kissing him softly on the tip of his nose. “I’d bet that by the time the helicopter comes to get us, you’re going to be begging me to go back to work.”

“Hmm, we’ll see. If anything, I think _you’re_ going to be begging to go to work!”

Seto’s cobalt eyes glinted in the darkness. “Mmm, Puppy, I love a challenge. Come on, let’s get this stuff inside.” He threw the overnight bag over his shoulder, picked up one of the coolers, and began the short walk up the path to the house. Jou quickly stuffed his hands through the handles on the gift bags and lifted the other cooler.

“Jesus, this is heavy! What the hell is in here?”

“Food,” the brunet called back over his shoulder.

As best as he could, Jou jogged up the path, the cooler banging into his knees as he tried to catch up to Seto. “What do you mean ‘ _food’_?” he panted once he reached the door.

“What kind of a question is that? What part of ‘ _food_ ’ don’t you understand?” 

Jou set his container down and playfully smacked his partner in the arm. “Don’t be an ass. Ok, then _why_ do we have these coolers of food?”

Seto searched through his key ring, looking for the one to the front door. “It’s just you and me here, Pup – I wanted us to be completely alone. You know I don’t cook, and I don’t want you wasting your time cooking, so I had the chef prepare this little ‘ _care package_ ’ for us. It’s easier, don’t you think?” he said, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

Jou stepped inside, dragging the cooler behind him. Dropping it in the entranceway, he turned to look at the room, and was stunned. He had always thought the Kaiba mansion was something spectacular to behold, but this place was equally stunning and had a unique style, very different from Seto’s usual tastes. In place of the museum-like marbles and slates, the living room was covered with warm woods. The furniture was Corinthian leather, but instead of dark browns and blacks, it was a comfortable ecru. Everything about the room felt warm and inviting, not sterile and cold like at home. “Wow...Looking at this place and looking at your mansion is like looking at night and day!” Jou said, drinking in every detail.

Seto smiled. “The mansion is for show, this place is for relaxing. Speaking of which…” He pulled the blond into his arms and kissed him deeply. He moaned softly when he felt a soft nipping at his lips, and he pressed himself tightly against his partner, feeling Jou’s erection poking his thigh. “Mmm, my eager little puppy,” he breathed, taking his partner by the hand and leading him over to the couch. He threw off his jacket and tie, then went to work undressing the blond. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, then ran his cool fingers across Jou’s smooth, warm flesh. 

Jou moaned at the touch, a small shiver travelling down his spine, his nipples springing to attention. Seto took one small pink bud into his mouth, suckling it gently at first, then nibbling on it a little harder. Jou felt the electric shock of pleasure travel through his body to his aching cock, which was straining to escape the confines of his pants. “Oh God, Seto, I want you so badly. I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” he moaned, a desperate gleam in his amber eyes. As he looked into the brunet’s face, he could see the lust burning deep within him, demanding release.

Seto uttered a low, feral growl as he threw Jounouchi to the couch and pounced on top of him, ravaging his mouth with hungry kisses. He sat up enough to throw his own shirt to the floor then pressed his naked chest to the blond’s, nipping along his shoulders and collarbone. Sapphire eyes burned with carnal desire as he stripped them both of their pants and boxers and looked wantonly at Jou’s weeping erection. He slithered his supple frame back away from his partner and took the head into his mouth.

As soon as he felt the hot, moist heat around his dick, Jounouchi let out a long, slow moan. Resisting the urge to thrust deeply into Seto’s throat, he closed his eyes, savouring the feel of his lover’s touch. The brunet took the entire length of Jou’s shaft into his mouth and held it there for a few seconds before slowly releasing him, only to engulf it again. This time when Seto released him, he lightly blew a stream of cool air across the top of the head, sending a shiver of pleasure through the blond.

“Oh Seto, I don’t know how much longer I can hold off,” Jou whimpered.

“Then don’t,” he replied huskily, taking the head of Jou’s penis in his mouth and sucking hard while he stroked the rest of the shaft with his hand, his fist moving rapidly in time with the blond’s ragged breathing. He felt Jou’s stomach tighten, then felt the hot liquid splash against the back of his throat. He moaned appreciatively as he swallowed, then licked once again up and down Jou’s length before sliding back up his partner’s body to kiss him deeply. When they broke for air, Seto lovingly ran his fingers through the blond’s hair and asked, “Feel better now, Puppy?”

Jou nodded, still somewhat breathless. Looking the brunet deep in the eyes, he said, “Let me take care of you now.”

Seto sat laid back on the opposite end of the couch as Jou settled himself between his partner’s legs. “Trust me, you’ll love this. I promise,” he said, and seductively licked his index finger. Gently, he traced around Seto’s opening, softly rubbing and massaging in an attempt to put his lover at ease. After a few moments of coaxing, the brunet had finally relaxed enough for Jou to insert his finger all the way. Finding the spot he was looking for, the blond began to gently stroke the small bundle of nerves, sending jolts of pleasure rippling through his partner. Continuing with his internal ministrations, he used his free hand to simultaneously stroke Seto’s shaft. 

Seto moaned softly, looking at Jou through heavy half-lidded eyes. He felt the blond shift his position slightly, then felt him take the head of his penis into his mouth. The brunet groaned in ecstacy when Jou began to hum, the vibrations travelling down his length and through his entire body. Feeling the need for release, he began to thrust into Jounouchi’s mouth, a fine sweat appearing on his brow. “Oh God, Katsuya, I love you!” he sighed as he felt himself approaching his climax.

Jou removed his mouth from Seto’s cock, and began to stroke him harder and faster, his finger sliding in and out of him at a feverish pace. With a guttural shout, the brunet reached his orgasm, spilling his release all over his stomach and chest. When he had finished, the blond moved over his lover’s body, lapping up every last drop of the pearly fluid. Slowly, he crawled up to Seto’s mouth and whispered sensually, “I love you, too.”

They lay together, softly kissing and caressing each other. Eventually, their kisses became hungrier, their touches became needier, until finally both had raging erections that needed satisfying. When he could wait no longer, Seto gently pushed Jou off of him and got up. Looking back at the blond sprawled out on the couch he whispered, “Don’t you dare move, not one inch,” and padded off to the entranceway. Propping himself up on his elbows, Jou craned his neck to see what Seto was doing, but a privacy screen blocked his view. He heard a zipper, and quickly realized that the brunet was rummaging through their travel bag. He returned a few minutes later with a small bottle of coconut scented lotion and a small towel.

“I thought I told you not to move,” Seto said, smirking at his love. “You’re such a bad puppy sometimes. I think I’m going to have to teach you a lesson in obeying your master. Lie down.”

Jou grinned, and playfully flopped onto his back on the couch. Seto flipped open the lotion and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he rubbed the lotion over his hand, then gently probed Jou’s opening with one finger, surprised at how easily it was granted access. He inserted a second digit, then a third, and as he slid the slick fingers in and out of his lover, he began to slowly stroke the blond’s shaft, the lotion making it easy to slide his hand up and down the firm flesh.

Jou moaned, loving the tenderness of his partner’s touch. After a few moments, he watched as Seto applied another dollop of lotion to his hand and rubbed it over his own cock. Positioning himself at Jou’s entrance, he looked deep into the blond’s eyes, as if waiting for a sign. Jou nodded, grunting softly as he felt the pressure increasing in his lower regions. Finally Seto was inside him, and he relaxed as Seto began to gently thrust into him. 

The brunet started out slowly, stroking the blond in time with his thrusts, but as the need for release began building in him once again, he quickened his pace, and eventually he was pistoning into Jou at a feverish pace, sweat trickling down his forehead, his face a mixture of lust and desire. He gripped the blond’s cock tightly, stroking it furiously as he let out a guttural roar and exploded deep within his lover. A moment later, he heard Jounouchi scream, “Oh God, Seto!!” and felt the warm fluid erupt over his hand. He pulled out of Jou, noticing the tiny moan his action elicited from his lover. Quickly, he towelled himself off, then tenderly wiped the remnants of their passion off his puppy. Tossing the towel aside, he snuggled in behind Jou, pulling him tightly to his chest and whispering in his ear, “I told you I would make you scream my name.” Spooning together on the couch, they fell asleep, exhausted but happy.

* * *

By the time they woke, it was 2:00 pm, and they were both starving. Still naked, they disentangled themselves from the couch and wandered over to the coolers. Seto opened the first cooler and found an assortment of soda, bottled water and juices, along with a couple magnums of champagne and an assortment of single-shot liquors. He selected a bottle of orange juice for himself, and passed Jou a soda as he bent down to inspect the contents of the second cooler. Inside was a wide assortment of food. There were sandwiches, fried chicken, pickles, boiled eggs, vegetables and dip, cold pizza, sliced meats, cheese, crackers, fruit, granola bars and a small box of chocolate truffles.

Ravenously, Jou dove into the pizza while Seto selected some roast beef slices and cheese. When both were sated, Jou noticed the gift bags on the floor. “Hey, I forgot about these. What are they for?” he asked.

“They’re a combined gift from your friends. Honda insisted we bring these two particular parcels with us. I can only imagine what is in there.”

“Oh yeah?” Jou said, quirking an eyebrow. “This I gotta see.” He grabbed the two bags, handing one to Seto as he sat down cross-legged on the floor beside him. The first item he pulled out was a book. “The Kama Sutra,” he said, as he read the title. He flipped through a few pages, then got a very strange look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Pup?” Seto asked.

The blond held up the book open to a page depicting a couple in a very unnatural pose. “Christ! Is this even possible?” he demanded. 

Seto laughed, then pulled a small box out of his bag. “Studded zipper thong for the man of your dreams,” he read, then snorted. “Yeah, keep dreaming,” he said as he tossed the package across the room.

Jou pulled out a pair of fuzzy leopard print handcuffs and Seto found a small leather whip. “Kinky!” Jou giggled, then pulled out a flavoured body painting kit. Finally, Seto opened an erotic DVD. He read the title, then snickered.

“What’s so funny?” Jou asked.

“We got a movie to watch, Pup. It’s called, ‘ _On Golden Blond_ ’.” He saw the shocked look on Jou’s face, then burst out laughing.

“Damn Honda! I’m going to kill him when I see him!” Jou seethed.

Seto snuggled the blond. “Aww, come on Puppy, it might be the next classic film,” he replied, still laughing.

“Screw you!” Jou yelled, tackling his love to the ground and trying to tickle him. Instead, they spent the next hour trying out some of their gifts.

* * *

The rest of their time together was spent in a similar fashion. They had gone for a moonlight walk on the beach and had swam in the ocean, but for the most part, they spent their time making love. When the next evening came around, they reluctantly gathered their things together to prepare for the trip home. At 6:45, they carried their belongings down to the cement landing pad to wait for the helicopter to arrive. 

Shortly before 7:00, they saw the chopper making its final approach to the landing pad. Hand in hand, they stood on the edge of the platform watching the pilot skillfully manoeuvre the craft into position. They knew they had a long flight ahead of them, but they were looking forward to the quiet time together. When the helicopter had landed and shut down, the door swung open and a small raven-haired head poked out. “Hey big brother! We decided to come to get you!”

Auburn locks joined Mokuba from the opposite side of the door. “Hope you guys had a good time!”

The two older boys looked at each other and sighed. There would be no quiet time together on this trip. The younger siblings clambered out of the helicopter and ran over to help with the luggage, Seto quickly grabbing the gift bags and making sure he _personally_ loaded them. When everything was stowed and the passengers were all safely on board, the chopper started its engines and lifted off into the air. As soon as they were en route, Shizuka and Mokuba regaled the newlyweds with tales of their night on the yacht, much to Seto’s dismay. At least they had made it back to port without losing anyone or seriously damaging anything. Jou just laughed and patted his partner sympathetically on the back.

“So,” Mokuba piped up. “How was your vacation? Did you guys do anything fun?”

Seto looked sternly at his little brother. “That is none of your business.”

The smaller Kaiba smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The brunet glared at the smaller boy for a moment, then shook his head bemusedly.

“Oh Jou,” Shizuka began, trying to change the subject. “I didn’t get a chance to give you guys your present last night, so I thought I’d give it to you now.” She handed a small package to her brother and sat back in her seat, her hazel eyes glistening with excitement.

Jou tore open the paper and smiled at his younger sister. It was two small books for couples that contained ‘ _coupons_ ’ redeemable for dates, massages, dinners out, and various other things. “This is sweet, Sis. Thanks!”

Shizuka beamed happily. “Just remember, one is for you and one is for Seto. They’re redeemable any time, and without argument.”

“I have your gift, too,” Mokuba said. “It was supposed to be for your anniversary, but I’m making it your wedding present, too.” He handed a flat box to his older brother.

Seto nodded in thanks and tore the paper off the package. It contained a pewter frame, and inside was an 8x10 photograph of the four of them that had been taken a few months back when they had all gone to the zoo together. The brunet looked over at the small boy, speechless.

The small boy’s eyes shone proudly. “Jou and Shizuka are a part of our family now, just like we’re a part of theirs. I wanted to give you guys your first family portrait. It’s so you guys remember that even if we’re not all together physically, we will always be together.”

“Thank you, Mokuba. You know that we’ll treasure this,” Seto replied, his eyes a little misty. Jou nodded in agreement, wiping a stray tear from his cheek and muttering, “Must be something in the air – my allergies are all funny tonight.”

They chatted for a while, but eventually, the two younger siblings fell asleep nestled against each other. Seto took Jou’s hand in his as they watched them sleep. In time, Jou too, fell asleep, his head resting on Seto’s shoulder. The brunet closed his eyes for a while, but found himself unable to sleep. Flicking on the overhead reading light, he pulled out the photograph Mokuba had given them. ‘ _I have a family – a real, normal family,_ ’ he thought. Tracing his fingers over the faces in the picture, he sighed contentedly to himself. He leaned over and kissed the blond on the top of his head. Giving Jou’s hand a little squeeze, he whispered, “I swear I’ll protect you and love you for all eternity.” He propped his feet up on the seat across from him and flicked out the light. Half-smiling, he drifted off into a restful slumber.


End file.
